Chronica of the Solar Knight
by Black Wolf of Hueco Mundo
Summary: Having a weak body Naruto got the Kyuubis yang chakra resealed into his sister. Left in the Forest of Death he refused to die, and Lady Fortune smiled at him as something found him and took him with it to its world. He will gain power to protect what is precious to him.Powerful Naruto. Pairing?


**What's up people its Black Wolf and a preview of a story of mine can be uploaded or not is up to you. Right now on my profile is a pole where are all my ideas of potential story's but I can't choose which one to write, so please go and vote. This is a preview of Chronic of the Solar Knight, oh and I wont say anything about the story it self in this. Don't write in the review about how my English and grammar sucks, because I KNOW that there not the best, so don't be an annoying ass. Also, if there is any beta writer that could help me with my story's in future, please pm me.**

**I don't own Naruto and Fairy Tail.**

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Demons/Dragons/enhanced speech"**

'**Demons/Dragons/thoughts"**

**Rasengan/Fire Dragons Roar jutsu/magic spell**

-10 Years after Naruto disappeared -

On the place of the once proud village was a gigantic crater, only few building on the edge of Konoha were undamaged, the gates with the wall and the Hokage Mountain.

Every thing else was destroyed. Ninety percent of buildings were blown away from there previous place to the outskirt including the Hokage monument, the Ninja Academy and other important buildings.

Inside of the pieces of the bunch of pieces were the citizens and shinobi of Konohagakure, each of them wounded or dead.

Man and woman, children and elder, from academy student to jonin, non one was spared.

A single question was in everyone's mind, what happened? What caused this? What destroyed the village hidden in the leaf?

The answer was inside of the crater. In the center of it were two people. The first was a man about 5, 7 feet high with spiky orange hair, grayish skin, six piercings on his nose, a metal bar through each ear, three studs trough his nose and one spike stud on each side of his mouth. He wore a clock with red clouds on them, a head band with 4 vertical lines and a horizontal scratch, shinobi pants with shinobi sandals and a ring with the kanji for zero.

This was Pain, leader of the criminal organization Akatsuki and wielder of the legendary Rinnegan.

The other person was girl about sixteen years old that was stabbed to the ground by black base in both of her hands. She is 5, 4 feet long, long blond hair that are plaited in pig tails, blue eyes, tan skin with six whiskers-like marks on her cheeks, a C-cup chest, wide hips and a hourglass body. She wore an orange-black jacket, an orange skirt with black biker shorts under it, low-heeled black sandals and a red coat with black flames on the bottom. She also wore a green crystal necklace on her neck.

She was Naruko Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, Pains target.

Naruko had fought against Pain when she was summoned from Mount Myoboku by elder Shima, together with the toad boss Gamabunta,Gamaken,Gamahiro,Gamakichi and elder Fugaku. At first she was dominating the fight with senjutsu that she learned from the toads but Pain had proven to be a strong enemy as he easily defeated the three nig toads together with the elders and Naruko herself, although she destroyed 5 out of 6 body's it wasn't enough.

"How would you face this hatred in order to build peace?" asked Pain the girl before his feet. She didn't answer. "Let me hear your answer" spoke Pain.

"…I don't know…I just don't know" she answered honestly with regret and sadness.

"I created the "Akatsuki" in order break the chain of hatred. I can do it, that's why I need the Kyuubi's power. With the power of all the tailed beasts, I will build a weapon far more powerful than what it took to destroy the village. It will be able to destroy an entire land in an instant" explained Pain.

Naruko's eyes got wide as she got shocked by the plan of his.

He continued "The world will know true pain, and the fear of that pain will put and end to war, it will lead the world to stability and peace".

"That's not real peace, it's nothing but a lie!" she shouted in protest.

"People are stupid, if I don't do this, there will be no peace" said Pain "eventually time will pass and the pain will heal, the checkmate's power will weaken and people will begin fighting again but this time they will use the weapon themselves and once more know true pain" ended the leader of Akatsuki.

Naruko could only look at him at silence.

- Not far away from Konoha, place of Pain's real body -

Inside of a fake tree, made of paper, was a man with the same eyes as Pain. He was 5, 7 feet tall with an fair-skinned body and chin-length red hair that covered the right side of his face. His lower part of body was connected to a mechanical walking machine and multiple metal rods were attached to his back.

Besides him was a woman about 5, 5 feet high with blue hair tide in a bun with a light blue flower in it, amber eyes, lavender eye shadow and a labret piercing. She wore over her body the Akatsuki cloak, blue pants and white high heels. She also had orange nail polish of her finger nails and a ring with the kanji for white on her right middle finger.

He was saying" And then for a short time peace will come again". He continued the words of Pain, or to say the truth, he was the real Pain.

"It will give birth to short periods of peace within this endless chain of hatred, this is my mish"

Suddenly he stared to cough blood, which made his partner to worry about him.

"Nagato don't over do it, you used up so much chakra" said the female of the duo with a worried face.

Panting, he said his next words "I can see peace".

- Scene change, Naruko and Pain –

"Your peace is a lie and nothing but a lie! Short periods of peace after war? What kind of peace is that? People will still suffer from it!" shout the teenager.

"You say my peace is as a lie but in this cursed, a peace where people truly understand one another is nothing but an fantasy" said the last of the six paths of Pain.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she remembers Jiraiya's words'I believe that someday the day will come when people truly understand each other' and retorted back "Your wrong! Ero-Sennin believed the day could come when people truly understand each other!"

Suddenly a road with a sharp tip come out of his cloak right slave as he spoke "All you do is talk, what can you do if you can't prove anything?" asked Pain when he snapped the road and pointed the weapon at Naruko.

"All you can do give is give me the Kyuubi's power. I told you, your death will lead to peace" said Pain while pointing the rod at the jinchuriki.

On top of scrubs around the crater was a girl about the same age as Naruko. She has waist-length dark blue hair, fair skin and pale lavender eyes without a pupil. She had a D-cup chest, wide hips and an hourglass body. She wore a lavender-cream colored jacket, navy blue pants, black low-heeled sandals. Under her jacket she wore mesh armour and a black forehead protector around her neck.

Not far away from her was a man that wore the standard uniform of a chunin, his forehead protector compliantly covered his head, hiding his hair. He had similar eyes like the girl but his were white. On both sides of him lies an average white slug with a blue strip on its back.

The girl had a worried expression on her face as the leader of Akatsuki started to stab the chakra rods in to her blond comrade shoulders, both sides of her waist and legs. She was worried to death for the idol figure.

Her name is Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, the strongest clan of Konoha. You might think that she has to be a boastful and arrogant brat, right?

She's not, from her childhood she was a shy and nervous girl that got pushed and made jokes over by kids from other clans, looked as a improper heir by her clan and a loser.

But there three people that believed in her. The first was her late mother, Honoka Hyuuga who was a loving and gentle woman that believed that she will become a proud and strong leader of the Hyuug clan.

The next one was Naruko. She was her idol figure, a person that she looked up at. Her dream was to be just like Naruko, brave, bold and fearless. When she was little she often got in fights with other kids and she did pranks around the village on every one except her brother who somehow predicted them and avoided.

And finaly her former crush, Naruto Uzumaki,Narukos twin brother, who disappeared a decade ago. She still remembers how he looked like, short spiky blond hair, sky blue eyes with pale skin. Unlike Naruko, he was calmer and smarter but like her brave and fearless. She fall for him when both of the Uzumakis saved her from bullies and kicked there ass. And when her bodyguard, Ko Hyuuga, found them and believed it were the twins that attacked her but Naruto stood his ground and was able to explain the situation to him, which got him an apology from the older Hyuuga.

And then he disappeared. She was left heart broken just like Naruko, who later swore on her ninja way that she will find her brother and bring him back. Both girls also got into a sister relationship after he vanished.

'Naruko-nee' thought Hinata in worry for her idol/sister figure.

"Ugh!" grunted the blond as she feels Pains chakra enter her body.

"The wounds aren't deep and I've avoided your vital organs" explained the redhead.

"HANG IN THERE, KID!" cried out a feminine voice, making the students of Jiraiya turn there heads to the right.

Standing there was a pale green old toad with purple marking on her mouth and purple hair. She wore a black cape. She is Shima, one of the elder toads of Mount Myoboku.

She continued "Don't listen to him no matter what he says! You're the Child of Prophecy! You will save the world! You can't lose! Jiraiya-chan and Pa gave up there lives for you! I'll never forgive you if you give up no-!?" suddenly she got blasted by an invisible force.

"Noisy frog" bluntly said Pain, "Bastard!" shout Naruko.

Turning his attention back to her, he said "It's time for us to go" spoke Pain as he prepared another Shinra Tensei*.

Time slowed down for Naruko, but her eyes widened when Hinata appeared behind Pain in midair.

"Hinata-sama!" shouted Aoba but grunted as his leg was injured.

The rinnegan user jumped away to dodge the heiress attack and landed not far away, as the ground broke under the force of the palm.

"Back up…" thought out loud the last body.

"I won't let you lay another finger on Naruko-nee!" exclaimed Hinata while glaring at the leader.

"Why did you come here?! Hurry up and run! He's too much for-"

"No…" quietly said Hinata shocking the jinchuriki.

"I felt like being selfish" told Hinata not turning around.

"What the hell are you saying!? That's no excuse for jumping into a dangerous fight like this!" yelled Naruko at the other girl.

She was silent for a momen, "I'm here because I want to be" explained Hinata which confused the Uzumaki, while activating her Byakugan.

"I always cry and give up right away but you always supported me, helped me to become confident and stronger, showed me the right way. I always dreamed that we could become friends, walk side by side and when you befriended me I was so happy, you saved me from who I was." Naruko could only look at Hinata in surprise.

"I'm not afraid to protect you, even if I die doing so!" shouted Hinata which made Pain frown at her.

"Because I won't lose another precious person" told Hinata before rushing at the Akatsuki leader.

She tried strike Pain with her palm multiple times but he dodged each one of them.

"Juuho Soushiken*" shout hinata as a pair of lion heads appeared on each hand made of chakra.

She tried again to hit him but Pain knew if this attack hit him, it will cause high damage, do he doged few of them and used Shinra Tensei, blasting her away from him.

"Hinata!" cried Naruko as her friend got blasted and landed few feet away from her.

She lay at the ground for a few seconds but started to crawl towards the blond and tried to pull out the chakra rod from her hands.

"Why? Why are you doing this, Hinata?" she asked the byakugan user.

"This is my nindo" answered Hinata smiling with blood coming out of her mouth.

Suddenly she leaped to the air, she looked at Pain and saw his hand stretched out.

She could only look as Hinata landed before Pains feed, how another rod come out his hand and was ready to kill Hinata while looking at her.

"Don't do it!" shouted Naruko in rage.

Time slowed down as the blade comes closer to the poor girl's body, she prayed for someone to stop him, to save her and beat him.

'Somebody PLEASE save her!'.

Suddenly something run past her, all she saw was a white flash with golden flames and then she heard it.

"Taiyohoo no Nagareboshi!" was the voice of there's savior.

Pain, not having time to even blink, he was sent flying while felling terrible pain on the abdomen that burned horribly.

Naruko and Hinata, who was weak but conscious, looked where Pain once stood and where there hero is.

Standing with his back to them was a man in his early 20, he is 5'11 feet tall having the body of a athlete with tan skin. He had wild blond hair that stopped on his shoulders.

He was wearing a black jacket and pants, an orange shirt with the top buttons open and black dress shoes.

His face, which the girls didn't see, was handsome. Blue eyes that burned like fire glared at the direction where pain flew away, whisker like birth marks, three on each cheek with a frown on his face.

Little did every one know that this was Naruto Uzuamki, twin of Naruko Uzumaki.

"How about you fight with someone of your size, bastrard" said Naruto with a tone that promised pain.

And boy was he mad, no wasn't man, he was furious! And Pain is about to knew what happens when you piss off Naruto Uzumaki, the Archangel.

**AND DONE!**

**Alright people thats the whole preview and i hope you like it despise the grammar, but HEY! I'm sorry, grammar is not my strong side and that's why i need a beta writer who could help me.**

**If you would like to see another preview of this story idea or a different one than go to my poll, vote and review you'r choice.**

**Flames will be ignored and used to make delicious cookies that you WON'T FLAMERS!**

**This was Black Wolf and i see yah later, sayonara!**


End file.
